Memories
“-And that’s how I found my brother Perceus.” Chris said as he was sitting down on the steps with Victor of the town hall. Victor laughed, “Crazy. Who knew that your dad was actually a school tutor?” “Dunno.” Chris grinned. Then, Chris turned his head to Victor and said, “Victor, what happened to your parents?” Victor sighed and stood up, “Well, if I were to tell you that, I’d have to tell you the full story.” “Sit down, man. I’m up for stories.” Chris said pulling on Victor’s sleeve. Victor sat back down teary eyed and looked up at the blue sky. “It all started when I was born.” -Victor’s flashback in the summer of 2010- In the sky, a big deep black private jet passed by all the other planes zooming. Inside the private jet, Victor’s dad, Hugo, was driving it with a courageous face, saying he wasn’t afraid of anything. “Darling, how’s Victor doing?” “Fine, just fine.” Sarah Millenion, Victor’s mom said cradling Victor to sleep. Victor’s blue eyes closed going right to sleep with lots of comfort. Sarah put Victor back in his small blue bed, and walked to Hugo. Hugo turned his head to Sarah, smiled, and turned the ship into auto control. “Have you heard the news, darling? Ben Tennyson’s dead!” Hugo said. Sarah gasped, “We’re in a whole lot of trouble then.” Hugo shook his head. “Yes, we are.” Then, in a matter of seconds, the jet shook with a great spin, and then started to crash. Hugo gasped and then ran to the control board. He tried to swift the jet and turn it, but it wouldn’t budge. Hugo looked up at the ceiling and said, “Sarah, dear. Someone’s watching us, and I’m going to go deal with it.” “How?” Sarah said worriedly. Hugo said, “You’ll see.” Hugo went to a steel door that opened automatically to one great green hover board. He opened the main door to the jet, got on his hover board and went out into the sky. He zoomed to the top of the jet and tried looking to see if there was anybody out there. “Show your ugly faces if you have them!” Yelled Hugo. “You’re the one who’s going to end up ugly…” Said a mysterious voice. Hugo turned around worried and yelled once more, “Who’s that?” “Me.” Said the mysterious voice. He revealed himself to be a man in a dark cloak with pure red eyes. Hugo’s eyes widened, and he said, “No way. Traktron, is that you?! It can’t be…” Traktron jumped for Hugo and made him fall into the sky. Hugo reached for his hover board, got it, and got on. “Back in the day, the plumbers thought they could kill me. They were wrong!” Traktron said squeezing Hugo’s head apart. Hugo kicked Traktron in the mouth and said, “Get off me, you worthless piece of dirt!” Hugo took out one of his deadly small bombs and threw it at Traktron. Traktron blew off the board, but still grabbing it by a finger. Traktron pressed harder against the board, making it completely filled with black mist, and then he jumped back on. With the dark power, the small bomb got rebuilt, and Traktron grabbed it. Hugo tried to hit Traktron, but missed and got flown to the bottom of the board. He tried to get on again, but Traktron kicked his hand, making it fall off. Traktron then threw the bomb at Hugo, and he fell of the board. He then never appeared again, after he fell way up in the skies. Traktron laughed evilly, as he then jumped on the jet. He dug his hand into the roof, and put a time bomb in it, set to explode any minute. Sarah walked over to Victor, grabbed him, and cradled him in her arms. “Victor, remember this. Your father is dead, and I always loved you,” she cried, “but the ship is now going to explode and I’m not going to make it. You have to remember to stand your guard in a fight, and don’t give up. Daddy and I always loved you and we still will. Forever.” Then the ship exploded into pieces, with Victor flying down to earth with a parachute. Traktron laughed, and took off with Hugo’s hover board. -Out of flashback- “And that’s how it happened. My parents sacrificed everything for me.” Victor said putting his head down. Chris looked at Victor sadly and said, “Are you alright, Victor?” “Yep.” Victor shook his head. Chris took his plumber badge out and started pressing it. “There. I just set the coordinates for tracking down Traktron.” “What do you mean?” Chris looked at Victor firmly and said, “We’re going to avenge your parents.” Category:Episodes